101_dalmatians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden Character's Offspring
Raiden X Sonya Name: Alastor Species/Breed: Canid, Dalmatian/Akita Inu Gender: Male Appearance/General Info: He has blue-green eyes like his mother, Sonya. But he has a single large lighting bolt spot on his back, similar to Lucky's horseshoe, two semi-erect ears, also his tail is tipped black(like Sonya). His forelegs also has black 'socks'. And he also posesses Raiden's wild, fun-loving, ladies man, devil may care attitude further signifying his link to his father, in addition to not being a full dalmatian. In anthro form, he has dirty blond hair. Voice Actor: Johhny Yong Bosch Theme Song: T.N.T by AC/DC Name: Alexia Species/Breed: Canid Dalmatian/Akita Inu Gender: Female Appearance/General Info: She has greyish eyes like her father and is part Akita, like him. Also her ears are that like her father's(one erect and with a spot on it, the other not) and her tail is quite bushy as well. She's the tomboy of the family as she loves athletics and rough-housing as she commonly loves to torment her brother this way. As well as others. She has recently found a girlfriend in Drake's character, Hazel. She is relentlessly teased by her brother about it but her parents and Darius tend to be a bit more understanding. She has a heart-shaped spot on her right ear and has a lightning bolt spot on her left shoulder along with a "bracelet" of spots on the right leg/arm. She also has a heart spot on her left rump. In anthro form, she has red hair. She is often annoyed by her brother's cluelessness. Voice Actress: Tress McNeille Theme Song: Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar Name: Ariel Species/Breed: Canid, Dalmatian/Akita Inu Gender: Female Appearance/General Info: Yep, looks like Raiden and Sonya have had YET ANOTHER kid(they should probably be a bit more careful I don't think they can handle much more). Anyway, she's the youngest of the three siblings by about one to two years. She bears a greater resemblance to her mother than either of the older twins. Plus she's also more slender and a bit smaller than either of her sibs. She's a good bit more girlish than her older sister and is quite shy but also curious. This is why she doesn't really get into athletics so much as she pursues more academic endeavors. She's practically the genius compared to the other two. She also shares her mother's sweet disposition and personality however don't let all that fool you. She may not like confrontation like her older sibs, but she can still be fierce when she has to be. She also, unlike them, is almost completely spotless except for the freckle-like markings on her face/muzzle. In anthro form, she's also blonde and wears glasses. Voice Actress: Kath Soucie Theme Song: She Blinded Me With Science by Thomas Dolby Marcus X Izzy Name: Darius Species/Breed: Canid, Doberman/German Shepherd/Wolf Gender: Male Appearance/General Info: He looks like a slightly thicker-furred doberman with a bushy tail and he has a single silver streak down the side of his face, mimicking his father's scar. Also his eyes are emerald green backed by pale yellow, like his mother's. He possesses his mother's brash and wild attitude, but he also knows when to act respectful, reserved, and mature(most of the time). He is best friends/occasional rivals with Alastor(one can see why, as their personalities often mirror each other's unlike Marcus who is almost always calm and reserved, very different from Raiden). Voice: Actor: Mario Lopez Theme Song: Own Little World by Celldweller Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians